


Six to Seven

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Compliant, Carron, F/M, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Rare Pairings, They are both adults chill people, my crack ship, universe 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Here's a sweet little self-indulgent one-shot I worked hard on for my rare pair Carron.





	Six to Seven

Cabba took a deep breath powering down after an intense spar with Vegeta. He sat back against the wall of the gravity room and opened his left eye wide enough to see a very unenthused Vegeta staring down at him. 

Vegeta had his arms crossed firmly against his chest and held his head high, “Either you are holding back or you are deeply distracted. We both know with your training you can keep up with me more than that.” 

Cabba wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed, “Sorry Sir.” 

“Do not apologize to me,” Vegeta peered down at him with one eye, “it makes no difference to me. You have yet to surpass me. Apologize to yourself for not training properly. So what is it, boy? Holding back or distraction?” 

Cabba exhaled and let his gangly legs hit the floor and slammed his head back against the gravity room wall, “Distracted…” 

Vegeta smirked, “Hn. Well, I have to admit I am disappointed. I was hoping you had something new to bring to the table this time traveling to our universe. Though I suppose with how often you travel here as of lately that would be unlikely.” 

Cabba used the wall to push himself up. The training shorts Bulma had made for him were drenched with sweat. His shirt had been discarded once the match began to increase in intensity. 

He had been here much more often and not just for training. And not just because he enjoyed the company of his universe 7 counterparts. “If your head is not in training why bother visiting?” his words were harsh but his tone was laced with pure curiosity. 

Cabba opened his eyes to face Vegeta whose brow was raised in utter confusion. Cabba wiped his neck with his forearm, flicking the sweat to the floor. “You see I have been chatting with someone here, a woman. I asked her on a date and we are supposed to go in two days. A first date. I realized the other day that I know nothing about taking an earth woman out.” His laugh was quiet and breathy. 

Vegeta blinked, “I swear to you Cabba my daughter may be an adult but I will—“

Cabba cut him off before he could finish the thought. “It’s not your daughter! There is nothing wrong with Bura she’s just…never mind it’s just not her.” 

Vegeta sneered, “Excellent choice of words boy. I can’t believe I am entertaining this nonsense but…” Vegeta rolled his eyes, “I have had to listen to Trunks relay his struggles with dating,” Vegeta said the last word like it would bite him back, “I take it that it can not be easy being from another planet in another universe trying to date.” 

“No, it’s not,” Cabba shook his head and smiled a little, “But you know what it is like dating a woman from earth don’t you Master?” 

Vegeta cheeks tinged pink, “Bulma and I are a unique case. We are both odd for our respective cultures. Also, we did not date or court. We happened…” he said calmly and quietly. Cabba blinked at the older man who willed his blush away and cleared his throat. “Anyway, what do you have planned?” 

“Nothing,” Cabba shrugged. “If I were on my home planet I would know what to do. I mean a sayian woman would just want to fight, eat some food, and…well you know if things go that way. They end in that,” the younger man blushed and continued his anxious jabber, “Anyway, this girl is special to me and she’s not the typical human girl. Also, I don’t wanna come off too strong. We are good friends and then it would ruin everything. Also, I didn’t really think through the monetary system here.” He rambled and rubbed the back of his head shyly. 

“Bulma will assist you with that. She does all the financial things. Trunks often takes a girl for a meal, that is the same. Does this girl know you are sayian?” 

“Yes. She is very aware that I am not from here in many capacities.” 

“Good, then you do not need to worry about scaring her with your appetite. Trunks always eats before regardless. I usually recommend the same. If you fly land in an alley these earthlings drive flying cars but do not understand ki to save their own pathetic lives.” 

Cabba nodded, “Okay so dinner. I think she won’t mind flying. She is capable as well.” 

Vegeta’s eyebrows furrowed together, “Well that narrows it down quite a bit. Who is this woman?” 

Cabba rubbed the back of his head shyly, “It’s Eighteen and Krillin’s daughter Marron. We spent some time together recently and reconnected at a party Trunks had. I am not sure if I was to let that one out.” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Yes my immature son and his moronic parties. He is still trying to impress a girl with money I see. Anyway, shorty and the toaster’s daughter? Interesting choice in a partner.” 

“She is just different. I have never met someone like her. She is kind and fiery. She is very attractive, both her personality and looks. We have this connection. Like we know each other.” 

Vegeta smirked, “Then you will be fine.” 

“What? No. I need advice about this.” 

“You are overthinking it. If you connect then things will fall into place. You are much more self-aware then I was when I had that gut feeling.”

Cabba smiled and nodded, “Thank you, master.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. You owe me another spar for discussing such trivial matters.” 

Cabba powered up, his energy surging and was much more lively than before, “Well I am ready.” 

…

Marron had a long day of working at her studio. She took designing very seriously and had begun establishing herself as a notable bridal designer. She pulled herself away from the sewing machine, forcing herself to change in the bathroom. 

Work was certainly her focus. She wanted her clients to feel special on their big day but right now was about her. 

She pulled the scrunchy out that held her long blonde hair that was in a top knot on her head. For once she was going on a date that she didn’t feel anxious about. She knew Cabba. He was sweet, a bit reserved, and there was a certain level of comfort she had with him. 

She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and pinned back some sections that were bent rather than curled. She applied a minimal amount of makeup and threw on a cropped red tank and high waisted jeans. 

She answered the phone that rang suddenly. She tugged on some heels and sighed, “HELLO?” 

“Mar!” she heard the two younger women chirp on the other line. “Pan and I just want to say have fun on your date.” 

Marron rolled her eyes, “Who told you?” 

“Oh a little bird,” Bura drawled. 

Pan laughed, “Like Vegeta could keep anything from his little princess, she sniffled twice and he spilled the tea. Cabba was asking for advice.” 

Marron scoffed, “And he asked Vegeta? Is he nuts?” 

“That’s what I said and Pan agrees. Anyway good luck babe.” Bura chimed and hung up. 

Marron blew out a bunch of air and pulled the pins from her hair. She couldn’t settle on a look and she could guarantee Cabba would be punctual. She threw her hair back in a high ponytail. 

She considered adding contour down the center of her face and creating the illusion of the bridge of her nose. Something she usually did for first dates, but for some reason, it felt very vain and unnecessary. 

She truthfully had a crush on the skinny sayian for quite some time. He was cute and oddly charming. Every time spoke he had this unique way of describing things like he saw the world through a different lens. But he lived a universe away. Literally. 

He seemed to spend more and more time here and they had gotten to know each other better. She remembered the first night they were left in the dust by Trunks and Goten who had their own ideas of how to spend the night. 

Goten was dragged away by his slightly overbearing girlfriend Valese, but who was Marron to judge? Goten seemed to be crazy about her and most the time she was warm and welcoming. 

Trunks was still trying to impress one of Marron’s close friends who had made it clear she was not interested in the cocky lavender-haired sayian. Marron had tried to tell him he was not going to catch a modest girl with flashy cars and dollar signs, but she supposed everyone had their armor to protect themselves from their own insecurities. Money was Trunks. 

Marron’s was makeup and clothing. Fashion gave her the confidence that she lacked growing up. 

She had two amazing supportive parents but it didn’t stop her from being judged and picked on for her unique appearance. Her mom loved shopping so early on Marron used her style to boost her self-esteem. 

Cabba made her feel at ease. Being the two single—well and not actively looking—people in the group they spent a lot of time getting ditched at the club or even in casual dinner conversation since Trunks hung on every word Marron’s friend uttered. 

Cabba asked Marron about herself, her work, hobbies. It was refreshing for something to be about her. The last time they hung out he asked if she would like spending with just him at some point. 

To which she responded, “Are you asking me on a date?” 

He nodded right away, attempting to speak over the loud music at the club Trunks insisted they go to and then, of course, left them in the lurch. “I like you. You are sweet and we can just skip this whole hanging out just us but within a group that doesn’t stick around.” He smiled and they both laughed at the bluntness of his statement. 

She gave him a definite yes and now tonight was that first official date between the two of them. 

She heard the doorbell ring and smiled in the mirror. Well, that was him. She walked to the door and opened it to look up at him. He was wearing a plain navy shirt with black pants and some sleek boots. 

“You look gorgeous,” he smiled and gently waved a bouquet of flowers. 

“Oh for me?” She internally cringed, who else would they be for. She accepted them and took in the aroma. 

“I hope it is not too much. I worried about taking a page out of Trunks’ book but you seemed to like flowers.” 

She giggled and waved him in, “They are perfect. I actually really like yellow so yellow roses are perfect.” 

“Yes. It’s your favorite color,” he said matter-of-factly. She found it adorable how he had zero concept of just how thoughtful the gesture was. He remembered her favorite color and picked a selection of flowers for her. She blushed as the thought and fanned herself as she arranged them in a vase. 

Cabba looked around the studio. He seemed genuinely curious not only about the space itself but the gowns that were on the mannequins. 

“So people here wear quite large dresses to wed?” he raised a brow and smiled when she giggled at his question. 

“Sometimes. I am personally a bigger fan of a sleek style. But the bride wants, the bride gets.” 

“Do you want that?” he pointed to one of the slimmer gowns. 

“A w-wedding dress?” She stuttered.

He shrugged, “I suppose but I meant rather a wedding? Is that important to you?” She blushed and he picked up on the nature of his words, “I meant as a general statement of course. Not everyone wants that where I am from.” 

“I mean if Mr. Right comes along then of course,” she went to tuck some ghost strands of hair behind her ears despite it being up. “What are you looking for out of dating? In general,” she specified. 

“Is Mrs. Right a thing?” he asked and she laughed. “I mean I would like a partner. Someone I am bonded to, someone that I can rely on and be with exclusively.” 

“Well I don’t date all too often but when I do I like to focus on one person. That is also something not all people do here.” 

“People do that where I am from as well. I prefer to stick to one.” He took in her smile and put a hand out, “Shall we go?” 

…

When they landed he held her hand walking her to the restaurant on the beach. “I know you said you grew up on an island. I thought this might be nice?” His eyes searched hers for approval. 

“It’s perfect!” she chimed and tightened her grip on his hand, “I love seafood and it’s quiet, so it’s perfect.” 

He pulled the chair out and gently pushed it in. Once the waiter left to grab their drinks he turned his attention to her, “So how was your day?” 

“It was good I have been working on that big ball gown all day. I gotta get it done and fitted for my client in a few months. I hand bead everything so I have already put months of work into it.” 

“That sounds like a lot of work and kind of difficult. You have to have a delicate hand right?” 

She nodded in agreement. “It’s all worth it. If the bride loves it of course. How was your day?” She rested her chin on her hand. 

“I trained with Vegeta much of it. So I got quite the workout.” he raised his eyebrows and she laughed. 

“Do you have a goal? Like as far as training goes?” 

Cabba thought about it and shook his head, “Not really. I just want to be able to protect others, since it is my job. But I can’t imagine doing anything else, it’s in my blood.” 

“Well, it’s admirable. I think it’s a noble reason to train.”

“I’d agree. Though that sounds a bit conceded of me,” he chuckled nervously. 

She snorted in laughter, “Not really! Self-awareness is a good thing.”

The waiter seemed shocked that someone of Cabba’s stature was able to eat a twenty-eight-ounce steak and very quickly. Dessert came quickly afterward and Marron giggled watching Cabba gobble up the sugary dessert. 

“Are there no sweets on Sadala?” she asked, taking a small bite from the cheesecake in front of her. 

He looked up at her with a mouth full and blinked. She laughed and after he finished eating his bite he shook his head. “Nothing this sweet.” 

Marron smiled and wiped some chocolate from his lip. He touched the area and cleared his throat, a light blush gracing his cheeks. “Wanna try?” she put her fork out with some cheesecake. 

“Sure. I am going to miss this when I leave…” 

She watched him finish up the plates since she was done with her own and tilted her head, “When do you go back?” 

“Three days' time.” 

Her frown deepened, “When will you be back?” 

He sighed, “I am not entirely sure depends on Sadala Defense Force. I hope within a month. If you want to do this again we can. I just can’t promise when. I will let you think about it.” He put his hand out to her, “Would you like to go walk?” 

She took his hand and follow him, walking down the beach. “You know what I don’t need to think about.” 

“You don’t?” 

“No,” she said smiling up at him. Before he could respond she kissed him, sending a beet red blush up his neck, covering his face. Her tongue danced around his and he pulled her in closer. 

When she pulled away his face was still blushed and she giggled. “Is that a yes? The kiss is the yes?” He asked and tugged at his shirt collar. 

Marron laughed and looked up at him, “Yes.” 


End file.
